Resonance
by Vertero
Summary: Takes place 13 years after the end of Burst with a much older cast. This story follows Ren Amamiya and his struggle to fill his deceased fathers shoes. Warning possible character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

This was hell, just how it is that God eaters managed this on a daily basis was beyond him. He wasn't thinking when he agreed to this and now he had to pay the price for his foolishness. He, Ren Amamiya was nothing but a prideful idiot. Tightening his grip on his God Arc he gazed up and saw the Ogretail staring at him hungrily. "_He's going to eat me"_ he thought in fear as the two legged beast charged at him.

Yelping in fear the twelve year old raised his blade and deployed his shield just a second before its jaws clamped down on his torso. The Aragami growled in irritation as It struggled to brake through his shield.

This was no place for him, he wasn't his father, he wasn't a leader that could take on deadly monsters without showing a hint of fear. he wasn't, built that way, that wasn't him. Releasing his God arc he leaped and ran the other way out of the large church building. But suddenly a large Monkey like beast with a thick hide broke though the exit roaring loudly. It appeared to be in pain.

Looking back he saw his God arc lying with his shield slightly and a very pissed off looking Ogretail running at him. "_I'm trapped"_ the young boy thought. Suddenly tall muscular figure broke the church window and land on the larger aragami's head. In his hand he held a long black spear shaped god arc that he drove into the beasts skull, incapacitating it instantly. Letting out a final pained growl the beast fell forward. Grabbing hold of his spear for support as it fell he reached into his long blue coat and pulled out a small double barrelled pistol and took aim at the two legged monstrosity. It only took him half a second to line it up for a head shot and pull the trigger.

There was a low but audible bang that was emitted as a large blue stone flew out of one of the barrels and quite literally blue the aragami's head apart into chunks around the room. With a loud thud the larger beast collapsed on the ground dead for the time being, until it regenerated its destroyed organs. Drawing his blood black spear from its head the man got of his head and walked over to him.

"You alright kiddo" he asked with an understanding smile. His hair a light shade of brown and was pulled back with exception of a single strand hanging at the middle of his face, while his eyes were a deep ocean blue. Eyes filled with pride and confidence.

"Yeah, I'm Fine, thanks Yuu. You really saved me" he said with a relieved sigh.

"Your welcome" he said in a half distracted voice as he glanced at the dead Aragami. "You lost your focus Rem, again" he said in an exasperated tone. "That's the third mission, you really should be getting the hang of this already". Upon hearing those words from his mentor Rem felt a shame and embarrassment well up in him.

"You mind telling me why you ran away?" he inquired in a tone that wasn't demanding or cross, just curious.

"I-I got nervous, the Aragami where getting too close no matter how hard I fired, so I... ran" he said in an abashed tone.

"I see... Well anyway I eliminated the Aragami so the missions over. Lets return back" Yuu said as he tapped a button on his God arc and the spear immediately retracted back into a more manageable length, after which he placed it onto a small magnet on his back that held it in place.

Pressing a button on his armlet a voice could be heard on the other side.

"The missions complete, we need a ride back Hibari" he into the armlet.

"_Understood, I'll send the closest Chopper to your location" _ a female voice said on the other side. And just like that our mission was over, with little to no effort at all on Yuu's part. Couldn't say he was surprised, after all the man had been doing all this for years now, there probably wasn't a thing out there that could surprise him. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Yuu's index finger poke his fore head causing the boy to look up with a startled expressed.

"Come on, and stop day dreaming. We need make it to the drop zone before more of them show up" Yuu said as he spun round and walked over to the exit with his blue coat blowing behind him. If there was one trait about his mentor Ren could identify it was his all too noticeable hatred for wasted energy, that was easily the most prominent of his traits. Eliminate the target as quickly as possible, take its core and return back to the drop off point. It was almost as though the man hated every minute he spent on the field.

Or perhaps it was just his imagination. Either way he was just glad that their mission was complete. Without hesitation he followed Yuu out through the exit while trying his best to stay as far away from the downed Aragami as possible. It was short ten minute walk back to pickup point during which neither he nor Yuu bothered to say anything, mostly because they were both at internally struggling to find the right words.

"Hey, Yuu" Finally the dark haired boy managed to speak.

"Yes" he replied while looking over his shoulder. He didn't want him to get the impression that he wasn't trying to do better, not after all the help he had received

"I, well. I just want to say I'm sorry for being such burden. I know that I'm not doing as well would be expected but I'm trying my best to get better" he said with an apologetic look.

In response Yuu simply just smirked at him and turned his head back. "No need to be so apologetic Ren. I'm not gonna kick you out, not at this point anyway" he said in an amused tone. "And besides, this entirely your fault either. For now we need to just find your strengths and stick with them"

"My strengths?".

"Yup" Yuu just as the sound of a propellers invaded their ears prompting them both to look into the distance where they saw a chopper flying over to them.

**...So, its been a while since I last updated any of my stories, a really long while. And suddenly I post something completely knew... Well I'm not gonna say anything other than a serious lack of motivation, and seriousness. **

**But this one story I do intend to finish soon. so please bare with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would have posted this on Sunday but the internet been fluctuating a lot. I had rewrite half this chapter because the network was bad when I was trying to save.**

**But I suppose I've bored you enough with my words. **

**Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy**

The trip back to head quarters was uneventful other than Yuu passing on some instructions to the pilot regarding some other matters that didn't concern him. To be honest a part him was just begging for him to acknowledge his presence and talk to him, because he knew that he would have to face the shame of talking to the others and knowing that he wasn't equal to them by any measure.

His mother always told him how skilled their unit was even when they were just starting out. Kota would always brag about how great of a shot he was, and by all means he had earned the right to brag. For him to survive for so long where countless older and more experienced God Eaters like his dad had died was an incredible feat... Or maybe he was just blowing this out of proportion, yup he probably was. This is why he hated thinking.

Raising his head up to look through the window he spotted a tall sky scrapper surrounded by miles of dirt, sand and destroyed buildings. It was one of seven defence towers used to ward off large hordes of Aragami, Particularly a certain aerial type Aragami known as "Falken". Apparently it was a huge armoured dragon like Aragami that had enough fire power at its disposal to destroy an entire branch. Thankfully they were extremely rare.

Personally he strongly doubted their branch could actually survive an attack from an Aragami of that size even with those towers, but most people would sleep better knowing these things are actually out there to protect them. He may have been a coward but he wasn't fool, and he'd done his research.

Passing by the tower it wasn't long before a huge wall came into view, possibly fifty stories high and encircling the entire branch in perfect three sixty. If one looked down at the ground they would be able to see some Ogretail's and a Vajra roaming about near the wall. Far away just the way he liked them. Rising over the wall to the far east branch came into full view in all its greatness. It was a huge place filled with humongous buildings and thousands of vehicle driving by. There was a huge river flowing all around the city and added beauty to the city's already breath taking image.

Dropping of on the roof of their headquarters the doors instantly opened snapping him out his day dream

"Lets go" Yuu said as he stepped off the chopper and headed over to the elevator that led into the building. Following after him they both stepped into it and Yuu tapped the button for the Armoury so they could unload their weapons.

"So, what exactly are we going to be doing next?" the brunette asked as soon as the doors closed.

"Nothing for now, I suggest you return back to your room and rest up for now" Yuu instructed just as his phone started ringing. Reaching into his pocket he glanced down at the contact and let out an irritated sigh.

"What's the matter?" Ren asked curiously as he observed his superior.

"Nothing much , just the pains that comes with my rank" he said with small chuckle as he tapped the answer button. No sooner had he done this that they heard the faint sound of a man speaking. "_Hey, Kaanagi... about what we spoke of-"_ quickly Yuu tapped the exit button on his phone and stuffed back into the folds of his pockets. Rubbing his temple while muttering something along the lines "that idiot again" he looked up to the tiny screen that indicated what floor they were on.

Deciding not to bother Yuu about it Ren remained silent until they made it to the floor. And with a loud beep the doors opened. Stepping into the armoury they spotted a young woman with shoulder length grey hair at the end of the armoury passing on instructions to some burly looking men who were carrying a large metal device of some sort.

"Move it a bit more to the right... No, my right! Hey you at the back, I can see you resting over there" the young woman said in irritation. If he recalled properly, her name was Licca. He had only seen her a few times since he got here a month ago so he didn't really now her that well, but form what he could tell she seemed to really enjoy working on machinery.

As the two of them got closer she turned her head over to them before offering a friendly.

"I see you two are back. How the mission go?" Licca asked as she motioned for the men to put down the device with her hand, which they happily obliged.

"We dealt with it, though Ren still got some ways to go before he's ready to join a unit" Yuu said as pulled out his god arc placed it against wall next to him. Without warning metal bindings came from the wall and rapped around the thin spear like arc.

"I see, well I'm sure you'll make it into a unit soon enough, just hang in there" Licca said offering him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Licca" he said some what timidly. Turning back to Yuu she spoke. "Oh yeah, by the way Soma said he needed to see you as soon as you got back".

"I've got a mountain load paper work waiting for me, can't it wait Licca?" Yuu said in whiny voice.

"He says its really urgent and whatever you're doing can wait" Licca said. Exhaling deeply Yuu conceded to her words

"Fine. Did he say what's it's about?"

"Nop. But knowing him its probably got something to do with his research" she said as she leaned back on the wall and folded her arms. "That's all he ever seems to do these days, even Dr Sakaki asked him to take a break and that's saying something".

"True, I can't remember the last time we actually spoke about something that's not work related. That guy needs a vacation" Yuu said as he turned back to Ren who had remained silent so far.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Ren" Yuu said as he rumpled the boys dark hair before heading over to the exit.

"Later Yuu" Ren said as he placed his own God arc into the wall.

"I'd love to hang around and chat Ren, but I've got deadline to meet. Lets talk later okay" Licca said with an apologetic smile before turning back to the burly men and barking orders. "Break times over men, come on we've still got some work to do" Licca said with an air of superiority. The were some displeased groans but the men obeyed her anyway.

"Alright, I'll see you later Licca" Ren said as he stepped out through the same exit Yuu left through

**I really wanted you guys to get an idea of this knew setting. That's why I went into so much detail for descriptions.**

**Well anyway, please R and R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's ch3. enjoy!**

His job wasn't exactly the funnest, nope. There was always a constant stream of paperwork for Captains to deal with, got that. Good. Now add some Aragami hunting to that list and you'd be half as busy as Yuzuru Kanagi. The job sucked in many ways. He was constantly sleep deprived, annoying superiors constantly pestered him, and paperwork was just horrible, but regardless he couldn't drop it even if he wanted to. Other captains like Hiro could take comfort in the fact that they weren't only ones in this position. But as hinted before none of the captains were as busy as he was.

He was the second son of the well known and respected Toshiro Kanagi. A high level figure in Fenrir during his prime. But unfortunately the man had died when he was just six years old leaving him and his siblings with a mountain load of debts to pay off. Your probably thinking "Well if he was a high level individual why should debts be a problem" right now. Lets just say he was a really big gambler.

His elder brother Seishun was just fifteen when Father died so naturally he was groomed to become the next air. Seishun was smart just like father so it shouldn't have been a problem paying off debt. After all half the furniture in the Mansion they lived in was worth billions of Yen. He could just sell them and poof, crisis averted. Unfortunately he only succeeded in making the debt even larger by collecting loans. Apparently paying off financial insecurity with loans leads to more financial insecurity. Yup, in hind sight that wasn't a smart choice. But like he said he was too much like father for his own good.

When they were old enough he and his Twin sister Kanade were going to be sent abroad to receive better schooling than Seishun on how to solve the family's increasing debt problems. But due to intervention from Fenrir they were sent for testing to see if they were a match for becoming God Eaters. Long story short he came out positive and became a God Eater and now he had to juggle his duties as a captain as well as his duty to his family.

"You called" he said as he stepped into a large room filled with monitors with a single tall male with tanned skin standing by the wall. He wore long white coat.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Yuu. You took your time" he said without turning away from the screen.

"Give me a break Soma, I got here as fast as i could" Yuu muttered as he walked over to the older male. Turning his head to face him Soma spoke.

"Well never mind that, there's something more important i'd like you to see" he said with a serious look as he gestured for Yuu to come to the Monitor. "Take a look at this". Walking over to the monitor he looked into it and saw the image of a large humanoid monster. It stood two stories tall with thick green scales and huge fangs. Its eyes were snake like and menacing.

"A new type Aragami?" Yuu asked as he examined the beast carefully.

"I believe so, but that's not why i called you here. Look to the top left corner of the screen" Soma instructed. Glancing in the direction he saw a slightly blurred image of a chubby man dressed in a white lab coat. His face was only barely visible yet he sensed a faint familiarity.

Suddenly he felt a jolt over his body and his eyes widened in shock

"Is that..." he began when Soma cut him off.

"You think so too then huh?" Soma said as he pressed a button on the control panel causing the image to zoom in on the man. There was no mistaking that face anywhere. It was Dr Oguruma.

"Are you sure that's him?" he asked seriously.

"I wouldn't have called you here if it was a fake, Now would I?" Soma said with a frown. He never liked it when people questioned the quality of anything related to his research on Aragami.

"Where did you get the picture from" Yuu asked as he folded his arms and stared at Soma expectantly.

"One of my research probes picked up on it while out on a mission to search the transportation route for any nearby Aragami." He said as he pressed a button on the control panel causing the screen to be replaced by a large map of the entire branch which highlighted all the major zones and districts. "I've manage to narrow down its heat signature to a single area around western wall but even then I'm not completely sure where to look for it"

"And I take it you want my unit to track them down?".

"No, your unit is far too well known, he'd see you coming a mile away. And besides your unit is needed at the front lines. Instead you and I will be heading out ourselves to investigate"

"And does Tsubaki know of this?"

"Yes, she was the one that suggested I go with you for this. We'll be heading out tomorrow evening so make sure you deal with all your duties beforehand. Your dismissed" he said as he turned back to the monitor and proceeded press some random buttons which turned off the device.

He was so hard to talk to these days, as though the old Soma had been replaced by some machine. He Could still remember the days when Soma was a stoic lone wolf that hated socializing but only because he felt alienated from other God eaters by being half-Aragami. And following Lindow's death Soma had become an indifferent workaholic that never took time away from his work.

Stepping out of the office Yuu made his way back to his quarters where a mountain load of unfinished paperwork would be waiting for him, paperwork that if not finished within the next few hours his head would likely be hanging somewhere in Tsubaki's office.

* * *

Stepping into his room Ren let out a big sigh. That was just way too intense, why was he such a damn coward? Why couldn't he stand his ground and fight? He could feel a deep shame swelling up in him. Yuu practically did everything while he just stood there frozen with fear. Even after all the worried looks Alisa and Kota gave him, heck even Soma down right rejected his choice to become a God Eater saying it wasn't a game for kids. He still stood his ground and insisted on making his mom proud and becoming one like his Dad.

And now look at him, the most unskilled and clumsiest God Eater in his entire set. And worst of all Mom made him promise to call every day to find out how he was doing, out of everyone she probably disapproved the most. The only one who seemed to have faith in him was Yuu, and his constant fear of facing the Aragami despite the man's seemingly bottomless faith in him was eating away at Ren.

Laying down on his bed he looked up at his armlet. No, he had to try harder, he couldn't let things keep going this way. Starting tomorrow he was going to turn things around no matter what.

Scrambling to his feet he made his way back out of his room with renewed determination. Went through the elevator and down to the training room. Stepping up to the register he signed in.

NAME: REN AMAMIYA.

AGE: 12.

RANK: PRIVATE.

ENEMY TYPE: OGRE TAIL.

NUMBER OF ENEMIES: 1.

He tapped the enter button and a voice could be heard from the register saying.

'ACCESS ACCEPTED. PLEASE TAKE YOUR GOD ARC AND STEP INTO THE TRAINING ROOM'.

Tapping another button a large hole appeared on the floor next to the computer and a standard God arc was raised up for him by a robotic arm. It would have no affect against an actual Aragami but for training purposes it was just what he needed. Grabbing the hilt the Robotic arm instantly retracted back into the ground.

Stepping up to the entrance of the training room he took a deep breath. "You can do this. Don't wimp out like before, just keep your head clear fight" he whispered to himself.

**And here's another long overdue chapter. Yeah... I've been pretty inactive for the past couple mostly due to the fact that i didn't have an actual plot completely mapped out in my head.**

**I'm currently working on the next chapter, hopefully i'll be done with it and have it posted before the end of this week. No promises though...**

**So long as I can get just one review its enough motivation to keep me writing. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


End file.
